


Perfect Timing

by leftorwrite



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftorwrite/pseuds/leftorwrite
Summary: Lisa figures the best way to tell Chaeyoung she likes her is to just... Tell her.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Perfect Timing

Lisa sits in the corner of her favourite coffee shop on her laptop video calling Jisoo, her best friend since high school, “I don’t know what else to do! What else screams ‘hey I have a crush on you’ more than a dozen roses?” she lets out a defeated sigh. She had been struggling to find ways to tell Chaeyoung the truth about her feelings for weeks.

Jisoo laughs, “have you ever thought the best way of telling her you like her is to literally just… I don’t know- TELL HER?” 

“Should I? Ugh, I’m just scared of looking like an idiot. What if she completely rejects me?”

“I’d say you already look like an idiot right now, so you’ve got nothing to lose.”

“You are LUCKY I’m not in the same room as you right now Kim Jisoo cause I would-”

“Just kidding, just kidding, but I’m serious, you just gotta _tell her_ Lisa. Anyways, I’d bet a good 5 bucks that she likes you back- her eyes do this weird sparkly thing when she looks at you.”

“Wow 5 bucks huh? You really have faith in the success of my love life,”

“Hey! 5 bucks is a lot!”

Lisa fails to hold back her smile as she rolls her eyes at Jisoo’s antics, but she knew the latter was right. She grabs her phone, taps away at the screen and sends a message to Chaeyoung;

**Lisa:** hey I need to tell you something, but it’s better if we meet irl... you free later?

“Okay, there. I just sent her a text- I’m gonna tell her tonight.”

“You got this Lisa! Even if she does reject you, which is the worst case scenario, you can come over tonight and we can binge watch whatever you want on Netflix and eat all the ice cream you want.” Jisoo offers a reassuring smile. Underneath all the teasing, she had always been there for her. Suddenly, Lisa hears Jennie yelling on the other side of the screen, “JISOO DID YOU EAT ALL MY MILK ICE CREAM AGAIN?” 

Jisoo nervously scratches the back of her head, “okaaay, nevermind the ice cream we’ll find something else to eat - my offer still stands.”

“I doubt you’ll be alive for that; your girlfriend’s gonna _kill you_ for eating her ice cream.” 

“If you don’t hear from me by the end of the night-” the call came to an abrupt end after Lisa heard Jennie storm into the room and things being tossed presumably at her friend. After taking another sip of her hot chocolate, her phone vibrated across the table. She had just gotten a response to her text;

**Chaeyoung:** hey! yeah I’ll be home in a few hours, you wanna swing by?

**Lisa:** sounds great, text me when you get home?

**Chaeyoung:** alrightyy :) <3

She packed her things, grabbed her coat, left a generous tip on her table and made her way out of the coffee shop. With a few hours to kill, Lisa figured that she’d take a stroll around town to clear her head from all the anxious thoughts of all the things that could go wrong with her confession tonight. Winter was just around the corner, and she couldn’t help but shiver at the cold temperature she was met with upon stepping outside; it was just cold enough for her breath to be visible. 

She smiled at the couples passing by holding hands and sharing kisses. Lisa took her camera out to capture how beautiful and peaceful the city streets looked, it wasn’t too busy but it was still full of life. The smell of kimchi stew wafts through the air, she inhaled deeply and only one thing came to mind; _Chaeyoung_. It was her favourite food. A squirrel ran past her feet and up a tree, reminding her of Chaeyoung’s cheeks. Everywhere she looked reminded her of her crush- she was so whipped. 

Lisa caught a glimpse of her own reflection in a store’s front. ‘ _Oh man, maybe I should go home and change into something cuter before going to Chaeyoung’s house.’_ She had been wearing the same baggy hoodie and sweats from her dance practice earlier. Dissatisfied with the way her bangs fell over her forehead she frowned while trying to fix them to no avail; ‘ _ok I definitely need to get home and brush up- I can’t confess to my crush looking like this!’_

Walking in the direction towards her apartment, she passes various shops: some filled with pastries, others with chocolates and a few trinkets. Being a sucker for romantic gestures, she decided to grab a heart-shaped box of chocolates for Chaeyoung. Almost every shop she passed by she thought to herself about how much _‘Chaeyoung loves those pastries,’_ and _‘maybe I should take Chaeyoung to this new restaurant.’_

A shop bell rings as a tall blonde steps out, waving a polite farewell at its owner, “thanks again Wendy! I’ll be back before you know it!” Lisa stops in her tracks and her eyes widen at the realization of who she’s looking at. She didn’t need to _speak_ of the devil for him to appear. Feeling incredibly nervous all of a sudden and embarrassed at her below average appearance, she turns around to walk in the other direction. But her efforts were too late, “Lisa Manoban is that you?”

Lisa awkwardly retracts her shoulders back to their original position, “oh my gosh, heh, Chaeyoung! Hey!” 

“It’s such a coincidence bumping into you here, considering you wanted to talk to me. It’s your lucky day I guess - you got me!” she says, flashing a kind smile in her direction. 

If you consider unexpectedly bumping into your crush who looks _heaven-sent_ while you look like you just rolled out of yesterday’s trash then sure, it was _definitely_ Lisa’s lucky day. ‘ _Oh god should I just say it here and now? I am NOT ready for this, maybe I shouldn’t even tell her, this was all Jisoo’s idea. When was the last time Jisoo had a good idea anyways? Ugh this is so dumb I-’_

“Lisa? Earth to Lisa!” she waves her hands in front of Lisa’s face, snapping her out of her trance, “ri-right! Sorry, I was thinking of something.”

Chaeyoung giggles, “that’s ok, you wanted to tell me something?”

Lisa nervously fidgets with one of the buttons on her coat. Either the universe hated her or was tired of her stalling and poor attempts to confess to her crush. It was probably both.

_Ok, here goes nothing._

“Chaeyoung, I like you. Like, I LIKE like you- I have a crush on you.” Chaeyoung stands dumbstruck with wide eyes and Lisa chooses to continue after a lack of a response, “I have for awhile now, I don’t know if you’ve noticed- I’ve been trying to find ways to tell you by getting you flowers and what not… I know it’s stupid you probably only see me as a friend but I-”

She’s interrupted when Chaeyoung cups her face with her gentle fingers, “I like you too Lisa.” 

Lisa leans forward slightly and the former grows impatient as she closes the space between them, locking lips. It was gentle but with confidence and everything Lisa could’ve dreamt of. And for some reason it wasn’t so cold outside anymore. Lisa felt like she was melting into Chaeyoung’s palms.

They pull back from the kiss and Chaeyoung drapes her arms over Lisa’s shoulders. Lisa finally understands what Jisoo meant by the ‘weird sparkly thing’ when she looks into Chaeyoung’s eyes. The way she was being looked at made her feel like the only girl in the world. 

Maybe Lisa hadn't been so unlucky after all. The coincidence must’ve been a gift from the universe rather than a curse.

“I’m hoping those are for me then?” Chaeyoung asked, gesturing towards the heart-shaped box of chocolates tucked under Lisa’s arm. “Unless there was another girl you were about to confess to before meeting me?”

“Yes- NO, I mean yes! I mean they’re for you.” Upon handing over the box of chocolates, Chaeyoung immediately opens it, tossing one in her mouth. She speaks with her mouth full, “sorry I was starving,” blushing at her own eagerness.

“It’s ok, it’s cute- you’re cute.” Lisa chuckles. 

Suddenly a stray snowflake falls onto Chaeyoung’s nose. Then another on her shoulder. They break their gaze to take a look up at the clouds above. 

It was snowing.

It was _the first snow._

A sign that winter was about to begin, but also something much greater and lasting between the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! Any feedback is appreciated so feel free to leave a comment - I'd love to hear your thoughts. Happy holidays and I hope everyone stays safe and warm!


End file.
